In representatively illustrated embodiments thereof, this invention provides specially designed motor/damper apparatus for a fuel-fired liquid heating apparatus, such as a fuel-fired water heater, and a liquid heating apparatus operatively incorporating the motor/damper apparatus.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to improve the performance, construction and appearance of a motorized damper assembly used in conjunction with a fuel-fired water heater or other type of fuel-fired liquid heating apparatus such as, for example, a fuel-fired boiler. Traditional motorized flue damper assemblies, particularly for commercial fuel-fired water heaters, are constructed as two separate units comprising a drive system and an associated damper plate joined together by a steel channel such that the damper plate portion of the assembly is cantilevered from the drive system.
This conventional motor/damper assembly tends to be bulky and not particularly well suited, either from a structural or aesthetic standpoint, for residential water heaters. Some of the structural problems present in this conventional motor/damper assembly design include skewing of the damper plate that creates misalignment of and leakage around the damper plate, bending of the motor shaft or rod in shipping and handling, and providing the motor/damper assembly with a less than aesthetically pleasing appearance when installed on a residential water heater.
A need thus exists for an improved motor/damper assembly which eliminates or at least substantially alleviates these problems, limitations and disadvantages commonly associated with motor/damper assemblies of the conventional type generally described above. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.